


Parade of Two

by Wagnetic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fabric Art, Fanart, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: The prompt was Crowley and Aziraphale at Pride/an LGBT event and it kind of turned into them being an LGBT event.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Parade of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchizoFrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoFrankie/gifts).




End file.
